Wizards Forever
by xemnas3
Summary: Artias D'lume es un chico de 19 años que esta descubriendo la verdad sobre si mismo, verdad que lo lleva a asistir a una de las universidades de magia mas prestigiosas del mundo, le esperan miles de situaciones inesperadas mientras aprende el arte de la magia. Rostros conocidos y algunos nuevos por conocer, revive la historia de J.K. Rowling bajo un nuevo enfoque. ¡Dejad Reviews!
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Artias D'lume era un joven adulto, de apenas unos 19 años, de tez pálida, de contextura cuadrada, cabellos castaños y ojos de un color similar. Era músico debido a la crianza de su padre, quien desde pequeño le inculcó educación para las artes sonoras y había sido líder de una banda del género metalcore que no llegó a mucho. Su ascendencia francesa lo hacia un chico educado, pero su actitud diferente le acarreaba problemas. Además de todo esto, Artias era un mago y recién acababa de descubrirlo...

Eran las 4 pm, la brisa soplaba fuerte a través de las ventanas abiertas de un silencioso estudio de grabación anexo a una casa, en el, una figura masculina escuchaba a otra mas alta hablar y como resultado, debió sentarse para reaccionar aquello que le estaban revelando.

-... Caray, ¿me has mantenido un secreto de este calibre por diecinueve años?- refunfuñaba el chico a su padre mientras esperaba alguna respuesta.  
-bueno...- su padre de hallaba un tanto sofocado mientras intentaba explicar -ya conoces la razón por la cual nunca se me hizo fácil hablarte sobre tu madre-

La madre de Artias se llamaba Alissa Divazzio y durante su vida había sido una bruja brillante, con una creatividad asombrosa y un sentido de la justicia incorrompible. Lamentablemente, este sentido la llevo involucrarse en un conflicto, un conflicto con magia oscura de por medio, el cual dio resultado su muerte, cómo un daño colateral, una casualidad de guerra.

El padre de Artias se llamaba Nile Nutlove D'lume y era un simple muggle, un hombre sencillo, con un enorme talento para la música y un gran sentido de la responsabilidad.

Artias pensaba con la mente en blanco, intentaba, pero no podía reflexionar, tenia aquella carta en sus manos, aquella que rezaba "Universidad Especial de Magia y Hechiceria Hogwarts", aquella que estaba sellada con un logotipo muy peculiar: estaba dividido en cuatro, en el se mostraban animales. Un León, Un Águila, Una serpiente y Un Tejón lo adornaban. La habría leído quizás unas 50 veces, por algo de tiempo le pareció una broma.

-¿De verdad hay una Universidad dedicada a enseñar algo como Magia y cosas raras? -le pregunto a su padre con cierto aire sarcástico- ¿Y miles de tíos con mi edad Ingresan allí cada año? ¿Y dices que madre estudio allí?  
-Todo cierto...- dijo su padre con un aire de alivio tras haber aguantado esa bomba tanto tiempo -Bueno, la verdad es que tu carta debió llegar hace un año, pero no se que sucedió...

Artias se sentó en la ventana un momento, podría rechazar toda esta descabellada situación y volver a su vida regular, pero por primera vez, sabia algo de su madre y para colmo, no era cualquier cosa. Su madre que había cedido un don... el don de ser un mago y no podría decepcionarla.

-Padre... lo haré- le dijo con una mirada decidida- iré a esta institución y tomare el legado de madre... voy a darle vida a lo que me dejo, partiré al distrito comercial Diagon por la mañana con los datos de la carta.  
-Artias... nunca entendí mucho sobre la magia -sonrió, colocando una mano al hombro de su hijo- así que espero que alguna vez puedas responderme muchas cosas que tu madre no pudo.

Artias era un chico curioso, siempre se ocupaba en leer acerca de muchos temas, sin embargo, la magia no era cualquier cosa y no podía buscar información, pero eso no detenía su mente, aquella mente que no lo dejo dormir por esa noche. A la mañana siguiente se alistaba con sus maletas de ropa y objetos básicos mientras hallaba saqueando su propio armario, tuvo un sentimiento un poco extraño, el no sabia por que, pero sentía que alguien lo miraba. Inmediatamente sintió una leve corriente de viento cruzar desde la ventana y llegar hasta su armario, inmediatamente salto hacia atrás, acto seguido se rompería un soporte de su armario y caería en dirección a el, en una milésima de segundo cerro los ojos y pensó la palabra "dieu!" con todas sus fuerzas, sintió una fuerte corriente de viento, fue extraño, esperaba el impacto de aquella enorme pieza de carpintería con espejos y bisagras. Al abrir los ojos vio algo sumamente peculiar: ya no estaba bajo la sombra del armario, sino varios metros mas atrás en la habitación y eso no era todo, el armario se hallaba suspendido a media caída y para su increíble asombro, lentamente volvía a posarse en posición inclinada de modo que no pudiera caer. Mas que entrar en pánico por lo sucedido, respiro profundo y penso para si mismo.

-Yikes... tantas cosas que no entiendo y tan poco tiempo- se hablo a si mismo preocupado- creo que es mejor que me de prisa.

-"Calle Lennin, Numero #54, el muro de ladrillos, decir: somormujo y tocar 3 ladrillos" - leyó la dirección en la carta -Realmente es preciso esto...- se burlo de lo ridícula que sonaba la orden.

Aquella carta, tras su apertura y lectura, difícilmente se le podría llamar carta, básicamente era un completo documento de cosas que se debían saber para ingresar a la institución, hasta las compras necesarias y como hacerlas, resultaba que debían ser realizadas en cierto distrito comercial, llamado "Diagon" y se decía que su ubicación en el mundo no era del todo exacta, pero que todas las personas en el mundo podrían acceder tras los medios necesarios, Artias estaba leyendo las instrucciones para usar el acceso de su ciudad.

-Somormujo- dijo, antes de tocar en linea tres firmes ladrillos frente al muro.

Acto seguido y como el esperaba, sintió un ligero temblor bajo sus pies, mientras los ladrillos comenzaban a realizar una formación ligera y silenciosa para apartarse y dar paso a un enorme pasillo, Artias camino decidido por el largo pasillo, al fondo veía una salida al exterior, escuchaba voces, gritos, risas y hasta sonidos de animales, no sabia porque, pero ciertamente estaba emocionado.

La vista al salir fue toda una sorpresa, se trataba de una plaza enorme con una gran fuente plateada en el centro, de una estructura circular, solo podía ver tiendas por todas partes, podía ver nombres como "Mascotas Sin Truco", "Cartas bajo tu manga", "Todo para el brujo moderno". Pero la que le llamo la atención era una llamada "Varitas Don Ollivander", había leído un montón de veces su carta, sabia que lo básico y primordial para un mago era una varita, así que sin duda alguna de acerco a la tienda, cuya puerta se abrió automáticamente al acercarse...

-Adelante Sr. D'lume, le he estado esperando -se escucho una voz desde detrás del mostrador de la tienda.  
-Pero ¿que demo...? ¿quien es usted y que sabe de mi? - dijo Artias aun desde la puerta, quedándose estático y desconfiado.  
-Sr. D'lume se muchas cosas, pero no tenemos todo el día, ¡Accio Primus! -exclamo desde su posición el hombre.

Artias sintió una fuerza de atracción veloz y fuerte, inmediatamente se vio a si mismo frente al mostrador y pudo detallar al hombre, como de unos 50 años, lleno de canas y con una mirada excéntrica, tras el encantamiento se presentó el hombre.

-Soy Don Ollivander, el mejor fabricante de varitas y el que te diga que no... su varita no lo quiere. -dijo con tono sarcástico.  
-... bien, no hará falta presentarme -dijo Artias tras tranquilizarse por la sacudida y razonar que esto debía ser normal en este retorcido mundo.  
-obviamente viene por una varita, así que dígame ¿Que prefiere entre el día y la noche? Y ¿Cuales son sus colores favoritos?- pregunto Ollivander con una aparente curiosidad.  
-Y... que tiene...- Iba preguntando.  
-¿... que ver? Solo responda, Sr. D'lume. -le ha interrumpido tajante-

Artias se lo ha pensado un poco, pero tras unas vueltas en su cabeza formulo su respuesta con total seguridad.

-Definitivamente prefiero la noche- ha empezado a decir con seguridad -Mis colores favoritos son el blanco, el negro y el marrón.

Tras unos segundos Ollivander pensaba su respuesta y la analizaba cuidadosamente, se dio la vuelta y buscaba en un estante mientras empezaba a recitar como si de un poema se tratase.

-Brillante, esta centrado en sus objetivos y abierto a nuevas experiencias -decía mientras novia cajones -Seguro de lo que tiene, seguro de si mismo, aunque tiende a perderse en su complicada mente de vez en vez, un Diamante en bruto, para ciertos talentos muy particulares.

Tras revisar unos cajones, saco del estante uno negro, con detalles blancos y bisagras marrones, poniéndolo frente a Artias y pidiéndole que lo abra.

-Una varita de madera de Endrino negra, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio- le ha dicho tras mostrarle la varita -resulta manejable y excelente para ser creativo, no es Recomendable combatir directamente con ella, se necesitará de métodos especiales... pero sin duda se que le ira genial.

Artias tomo la varita, en ese momento un destello salió de la punta y el muchacho sintió una corriente de energía fluyendo por su cuerpo, como una conexión infalible, se sentía emocionado, no podía esperar a aprender magia.

Charlo con Don Ollivander por unos minutos, este le dio consejos útiles sobre el uso de la varita y formas practicas de aprovecharlo... todo antes de cobrarle la bella y cara cifra de 22 Galeónes.

Artias aun debía comprar muchas cosas y así de fue su mañana, compro una chaqueta versátil, capaz de cambiar de forma para su uso, la que a según la carta haría las veces se uniforme. Caldero, libros y libros, varios artilugios que le causaron curiosidad y finalmente, la carta explicaba que se permitía tener una mascota un tanto particular, y Artias había comprado una pequeña Gata negra, a la cual llamo Gwen. La Gata no tardo mucho en tomarle afecto, tras haberle hecho caricias leves y dando de comer, pues la gata se envolvía en las mangas del muchacho y descansaba en el carro de compras junto con todo lo de la lista.

Se hallaba preparado para irse pues ya tenia todo lo requerido en la lista y algunas cosas mas, sin embargo escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, velozmente se dio la vuelta para ver a un muchacho caer de frente con una varita en mano, tras la cual un destello salio disparado en dirección a Artias. Trato de reaccionar con velocidad, pero no sabia que hacer, aun así, su impulso lo llevo a sacar su varita, tras lo cual un grito interrumpió el movimiento.

-¡Protego! -un hombre de unos 40 años se hallaba frente a Artias, blandiendo una varita, la cual parecía expeler un campo de fuerza, que desvió el destello al cielo donde se deshizo. Artias se hallaba sin palabras.

-¿Estas bien, chico? -se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y verificar su estado -por lo que puedo ver, seras un nuevo estudiante en Hogwarts  
-Si... lo estoy -aun atontado por lo sucedido - ya veo que aquí todos están mas enterados de mi que yo...  
-¿pero que mierdas, Neville? ¡Casi hieres a un estudiante y a uno de los profesores mas importantes de Hogwarts!.

La madre del chico había aparecido en escena para reprenderlo duramente y lo llevo halado del brazo fuera de escena mientras se giraba para disculparse.

-¡Lo siento, Remus!- grito la mujer enfadada mientras se alejaba con el chico sujetado.

Artias se había apartado un poco de la escena, veía todo esto, estas personas actuar tan natural con estas situaciones y... nada de esto le parecía normal, pero así lo quería el, poco después, se dio cuenta de todo el enorme mundo que le quedaba por delante para explorar y lo mucho que debía aprender... no podía esperar...

-  
Proximo - Capitulo 2: Lazos. Un vuelo incomodo a un nuevo mundo.


	2. Lazos A Traves De Cierto Tiempo

Voces se escuchaban. Dos sombras corrían por una oscura calle, aparentemente buscando algo, era una visión sombría pero relativamente distinguible

-¡Allí!- se escucho un grito mientras una de las dos siluetas señalaba a un edificio.  
Las puertas del edificio se abrieron y una tercera figura, mas alta e imponente emergió de la entrada, difícil de distinguir, pero definitivamente empuñaba una varita, como aquel destello que ya había presenciado antes salir de una varita, pero aquello no era un destello a la usanza, eran mas sombras. Sombras que rodearon a las primeras dos figuras mientras estos aparentemente ofrecían resistencia.

-¡Que no lo tenemos! - una voz femenina se escucho a lo lejos.  
Inmediatamente aquellas sombras empezaron a rodear con fiereza a ambos seres mientras se pudo escuchar un fuerte grito de pánico y horror.

Artias despertó de golpe. De las pesadillas mas psicóticas que había tenido en toda su vida, sin duda esta había sido la mas difícil de entender, le tomo no menos de un segundo reaccionar que su despertar se había debido a un fuerte chillido que había dejado salir la pequeña Gwen en su oído, alertandole que debía estar atento.

El aeropuerto no tenia mucha gente andando a esas horas, se respiraba un aire tranquilo y paz absoluta, los únicos ingredientes necesarios para que el chico se echara una siesta mientras se hacia la hora del vuelo. Eran casi las 12:15 pm, así que pensó para si mismo que debía darse la tarea de hallar aquella "Plataforma de Abordaje 9 3/4" que se describía en su boleto.

Su suerte hallando la dichosa plataforma no fue de lo mejor, arrastrando su valija por todo el aeropuerto, se detuvo a un lado de la entrada a la plataforma 9. Preguntar sin duda no era la mejor opción, no le tomo mucho tiempo razonar por si mismo que los muggles ni de coña sabrían la Ubicación.

Entre los libros comprados tenía un ejemplar de "ciencia muggle" un libro con él que aprendió perfectamente cómo los Magos visualizaban a lo que él siempre considero "gente normal". Artias era un chico listo, captaba conceptos muy rápido, por mas desconcertantes que parecieran en un principio.  
Su reflexión se vio interrumpida por un ruido fuerte, al mirar a su derecha se percató de qué una chica de cabellos rubios claros no podía evitar gritar mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas contra el muro qué separaba las Entradas a las plataformas 9 y 10. Artias estuvo apunto de hacer algo, pero antes de qué pudiera moverse, la chica había alcanzado él muro y mas desconcertante aún: había cruzado a través de él.

-... ¿como demonios no lo pensé? - se pregunto Artias a si mismo, antes de tomar su valija y la pequeña Gwen maullaba mientras se colgaba en su hombro desde su espalda con sus garras.

El chico se preparaba entre la multitud qué de la nada se había acumulado en él lugar, distinguía a varios chicos y chicas con equipaje y Mascotas de todo tipo, muchos estaban atravesando el muro, Artias fijo el muro con su vista y sin dudarlo mas tiempo, corrió hacia el, decidido a atravesarlo.

Sintió un impacto en su frente y por unos momentos no logro ver nada, se pregunto a si mismo si no habría atravesado el muro, una voz estruendosa entro en escena para sacarlo de dudas.

-¡Idiota! ¿Donde están tus ojos, retrasado? -le reclamaba una voz de chica joven, que difícilmente podía distinguir por la sacudida -¡Claramente no los tienes en la cara!

Artias si había atravesado el muro, pero lo había atravesado con tanto impulso que había llegado a la plataforma de abordaje y choco con una chica que recién habría entrado.

-ehh... madmoiselle, lo lamento... -se disculpaba el chico mientras se aclaraba la vista para poder mirar bien a quien le pedía disculpas.

Era una chica de unos 1.70 de altura, de tez morena y cabello negro liso. Parecía bastante irritada por la situación, miraba a Artias con cierta ira explosiva que parecía que poco a poco se iba calmando.

-Ush... no pasa nada -dijo la chica - Ten mas cuidado a la próxima, ya que parece que vamos al mismo colegio, muchacho inepto. -decia mientras se arreglaba el cabello sin mirarlo, antes de perderse en la multitud en la plataforma para abordar el avión.

Había un encargado levitando las valijas y el equipaje en general, con un aparente hechizo desde su varita, ayudando a subir al avión a la multitud de muchachos.

Al entrar en el avión, fue un tanto sorpresivo para Artias: por dentro era imposiblemente gigantesco. Tenia quizás al menos 3 pisos, a juzgar por la cantidad de escaleras que podía visualizar. Subió al segundo piso y trato de localizar su asiento designado, hasta la estructura de los asientos era diferente a lo convencional: estaban ubicados por parejas, pero no lado a lado, sino frente a frente. Iba caminando mientras veía a los futuros Magos acomodados en sus asientos, cada uno mas pintoresco que el anterior, desde un par de gemelos pelirrojos que aparentemente discutían sobre la planeación de una broma pesada a los directivos de la institución, hasta un chico de anteojos con una lechuza al que todos parecían llamarle la atención por alguna razón, realmente no se sentía curioso y siguió buscando su asiento.

Finalmente lo habría encontrado, sin embargo, le sorprendió un pequeño detalle por el cual la pequeña Gwen siseo desconfiadamente, en su asiento se hallaba un gato de pelaje atigrado en su asiento, lentamente extendió su mirada hasta el asiento de al frente, esperando localizar al dueño de aquel felino. No sabia porque, pero se lo imaginaba, allí estaba ella.

-Oye... tu gato... -dijo Artias un poco tímido antes de ser interrumpido estruendosamente por la chica.  
-Pero si es el pequeño inepto... -dijo aquella chica, si, con la que Artias había chocado en la plataforma- no me digas que tu vas en el asiento de al frente, me veré obligada a cambiar de puesto, no quiero que un cegaton me choque a mitad del vuelo.  
-¿Podrías... tu gato...? -intento preguntar con algo de pena, ignorando la corriente de insultos suaves.  
-Ush... -expreso ella con obstinación -Minos, ven acá- llamo a su gato, el cual salto inmediatamente al regazo de su ama, siseando a Artias, recibiendo una respuesta no menos amenazante de Gwen, claro, tan amenazante como pueden ser dos gatos cachorros de razas delgadas.  
Artias se sentó tras ello acomodando su equipaje en el compartimiento para ello. Fueron unos primeros 10 minutos de silencio total hasta que el vuelo despego. Artias se sentina un poco apenado de haberla chocado antes y le daba corte buscarle conversación. Ella... simplemente parecía que no estaba interesada en entablar una conversación con el chico.

Tras un rato mas, el silencio se había roto.

-Mira, chico. Las reglas para este vuelo son las siguientes -dijo ella de la nada para sorpresa de Artias, con cierto tono imponente- Si vas a comer algo, debes darme. Si tu gata se acerca a mi gato, no me haré responsable de lo que pase. No me hables si yo no quiero... -Artias la escuchaba un tanto desconcertado, no sabia si reír, o levantarse e irse, por lo demás, le parecía hasta ese momento una chica de lo mas curiosa.  
-... Y si hay una turbulencia, lánzate por la ventana, no quiero que me choques todo el trayecto ¿Entiendes? -termino de hablar la chica.  
-Entendido -dijo Artias, un poco animado por esa personalidad poco común.  
-Y quita esa expresión satisfecha de tu cara, me esta incomodando -dijo mirándolo feo - Soy Jeanne Michele Da Fioretti, de Paris, para tus registros.  
-Yo soy Artias Nutshell D'lume y soy... -decia antes de ser interrumpido.  
-No te lo he preguntado, viejo -dijo Jeanne de forma cortante, antes de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro, para desconcierto de Artias -Es broma, hombre. Un placer, Art D'lume -dijo la chica extendiendo la mano hacia el -Os Dare el honor de ser el primero en conocerme en esta institución... no es como si quisiera ser popular tampoco, no importa. Pero has de sacarme algo de conversación, me aburro mucho en los vuelos y mientras no me choques de nuevo no tendré que matarte.  
-Un placer, Señorita Michele, un lindo nombre si me permites decirlo -decia Artias al darle la mano-  
-Llamame por mi primer nombre, chico Art.

Artias sabia desde un principio que no seria una chica fácil de tratar, pero a final de cuentas, ¿Que esperaba el de todo esto? Una experiencia llena de cosas nuevas, debería traer tipos de personas nuevas. Siempre fue un chico curioso, asi que decidio tratar a esta chica, aunque quizás fuera a costarle unos cuantos golpes.

Su reflexión paralela a la conversación que mantenía con Jeanne fue interrumpida por un grito.

-¡Malfoy, devuélveme a Trevor! -Un tipo rubio paso por sus asientos corriendo con un sapo en manos y mas atrás de el venia un chico se cabello negro que sin duda alguna a Artias le resultaba familiar.

Se golpeo la frente a si mismo con cara de desconcierto mientras observaba al tal Neville, perseguir al tipo aparentemente sin nada mejor que hacer que molestar a otros...

-¿lo conoces? -le pregunto Jeanne.  
-Algo así... -sin parar de golpearse la frente.

-  
Próximo - Capitulo 3: Una bienvenida poco común


	3. Una Plegaria Malvada Trae Sonrisas

El atardecer se oscurecia y el avion, cuyo vuelo habia sido ejecutado de una forma imposiblemente lineal, sin movimientos laterales, sin turbulencias, parecia cercano a su destino por notar un ligero descenso. El chico se hallaba sentado en su asiento con la pequeña gata en su regazo.

-Parece que vamos a llegar...- decia mas para si mismo que para mas nadie y lo hizo en voz baja, frente a el se hallaba la chica, de tez morena y cabellos lisos, sumida en un profundo sueño que el no deseaba interrumpir, por mas que el pequeño Minos hacia guardia para que no molestaran a su ama.

Se habia detenido a mirarla, era casi imposible no hacerlo, estaban sentados frente a frente. Claro, podia haber escogido mirar por la ventana, pero no lo hizo. No sabia porque, pero la imagen de ella dormida, acurrucada con una almohada fucsia con negro que ella misma habia traido al avion, le divertia un tanto, mientras que su expresion calmada, conformada por unos ojos cansinos cerrados, unos labios pequeños que resultaban ser el mayor vehiculo de sus emociones al cambiar de una ligera sonrisa a un pequeño disgusto pasando por una posicion neutra, una y otra vez, le provocaba a Artias un ligero sentimiento de conexion con ella, al hacer contraste con su personalidad despierta, el chico estaba teniendo muchas ideas sobre el caracter de Jeanne, tenia esta costumbre, la de ser anticipadamente analitico.

Decidio acabar con este analisis extraño y se levanto de su asiento. Camino un poco por el piso mirando a sus alrededores cuando de repente sintio un jalon por ambos hombros, una mano por cada lado, no sabia porque, pero supo que las manos eran de dos personas diferentes, lo sentaron del jalon.

-¿Pero que co...?- su expresion de duda, disgusto o lo que sea fue interrumpido por un par de voces a dueto  
-¡Saludos, chico nuevo! Somos Fred y George y somos los chicos mas populares del colegio- La cara de Artias durante la pintoresca presentacion de los gemelos era impagable -Asi que mas vale que te presentes y nos rindas culto- El desconcierto fue mayor aun para el chico.  
-Es broma, hermano- interrumpio el gemelo que estaba mas a la izquierda -Somos de tercer año y estamos conociendo a los nuevos- Completo el de mas a la izquierda  
-Yo soy... Artias- dijo timidamente, no sabiendo si reir o pararse y salir corriendo.  
-Un placer, Art- cantaron los gemelos a coro.

Se tomaron cosa de media hora para explicarles su situacion en la universidad a Artias, quien aprendio en ese instante que la magia tenia fines de lo mas inesperados, al escuchar sobre las bromas que gastaban año tras año los gemelos, eran un par de lo mas agradable. Ya sintiendose un poco mas en confianza, Artias empezo a hacer preguntas  
-Oigan chicos...- llamo la atencion de los gemelos -Hace rato paso por el piso un tio rubio que parecia estar molestando a otro... ¿Quien es?- Pregunto.  
-Debe ser Malfoy...- Dijo George -Draco Malfoy- Completo Fred  
-Mira...- continuo George -No te fies de el, es nuevo, como tu, como todos los que subieron por primera vez a este vuelo. Pero su padre no tiene muy buena reputacion... quizas no haya que juzgarlo a primera vista, pero personalmente no vamos a socializar con el.  
-Entiendo, Entiendo- Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta hacia su asiento -Gracias, chicos, nos vemos por alli- Dijo al caminar de vuelta

El avion comenzo a descender de forrma mas notable, haciendo evidente que se hallaban en una posicion bastante alta. Artias paso a su asiento y se dio cuenta de que Jeanne estaba estirandose, despertandose de su sueño  
-A levantarse, bella durmiente- dijo con una muy pequeña y disimulada sonrisa.  
-Bajo otras circunstacias...- Decia Jeanne mientres se frotaba los parpados y se estiraba -Tendria que matarte, pero esta vez me he despertado por mi cuenta, a si que estas a salvo.  
-¿A salvo de tus exageradas amenazas?- Comento Artias con algo de sarcasmo, aparentemente se pegaba la costumbre  
-No me chocaste de nuevo, no se como lo habras logrado pero no lo hiciste- Corto la chica -Felicidades, viviras un dia mas- completo.

La amenaza se vio interrumpida por un maullido sorprendido de la pequeña Gwen hacia la ventana, ya se hallaban aterrizando y de no ser por la gata quizas no se habrian dado cuenta. Cinco minutos despues estaban tomando sus cosas y a los diez estaban bajando del avion. Un encargado les indicaba el camino que recorrerian a continuacion, ya que para llegar a la institucion era una buena caminata. Artias se puso en pie y camino entre el monton de alumnos.

-Hey ¡Espera chico tonto!- escucho la exclamacion unos metros mas atras de una Jeanne acelerando el paso para alcanzar a Artias que por un momento habria olvidado de que aparentemente iba con ella, por orden auto-impuesto de la misma.  
-¿Alguna vez dejas de insultar?- comento el chico con cierto aire a ironia.  
-¿Alguna vez dejas de chocar a la gente?- Respondio ella dandole un zape en la nuca a Artias, quien solo respiro profundo y acelero el paso

Pasaron unos minutos de caminata en la que se habian quedado con los que iban mas atras, los mas despistados al ser de primer año. Un enorme destello a unos pocos metros de su posicion lo hizo saltar a un lado

-¡hey, no! no debemos hacer magia afuera del colegio- exclamo una chica de cabellos castaños que parecia mas que nada, estar riñendo a un chico pelirrojo con cierto parecido a los gemelos que habia conocido en el avion -Ademas eso ni siquiera es un hechizo de verdad, pudiste matar a tu rata- Termino.  
-¡Rayos!- exclamo el pelirrojo -Se supone que deberia ser plateada...- decia con cierto aire a decepcion en su rosto.

Artias observaba la escena sin decir ni una palabra, tratando de no reir.

-Tranquilo, chico- dijo la morena a su lado -No pareces estar mas desconcertado que el enano de los anteojos que iba junto a ese par-.  
-Supongo que no vera bien...- comento Artias en un momento de ironia cruel.  
-Hablando de no ver bien... ¿No has pensado en usar anteojos?- Pregunto chocante la chica -Digo, se que los del chico mas atras son horrendos, pero te informo que vienen en variedades mas bonitas-.  
-¡Ya, joder, Jeanne!- exclamo Artias en una explosion de ira mezclada con risa -¡Superalo que ya me he disculpado!-.

Tras la exclamacion de Artias pasaron unos segundos en silencio... segundos que dieron pie a una explosion de risa de parte de Jeanne que no se habia podido contener y ahora apretaba su estomago para aguantar la risa.

-Ohh, chico- decia entre risas -Me la voy a pasar bomba, haciendo explotar...- termino antes de rendirse de nuevo a las carcajadas por el chiste natural que habia hecho.  
La ira del chico se habia apagado y de un momento a otro empezo a reir, levemente, pero risa al fin.  
-Que tonta eres...- dijo entre sus timidas risas.

-Es aqui, ¡Hemos llegado!- se escucho la voz en coro de los gemelos que iban mas al frente, apuntando a una enorme edificacion de estilo victoriana que ahora se podia dejar ver a traves de los arboles y ya estaban por llegar. El chico sintio un nudo en el estomago y sujeto su valija con fuerza detras de si, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras aun podia escuchar las risas de su compañera cada vez mas distantes... 


	4. Una Calle de Mentiras Rotas

Hola a todos, por primera vez quiero hacer un espacio para dirigirme directamente a mi buen publico. Se que algunos de ustedes han tenido preguntas respecto a el rumbo que tomara la historia, pero quiero recordarles que es un fic de avance lento y pedirles que tengan paciencia, pero por sobretodo, agradecer a los que han decidido seguir esta historia en progreso y disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo, Tengan todos muy buenas noches, y si bien el feedback no ha sido muy grande aun, quiero agradecer que si lo hay. Nos leemos en el capitulo 5, chicos y chicas.

* * *

\- Ya hemos llegado!- exclamaron los gemelos a coro.

Artias se hallaba entre la multitud de chicos nuevos que esperaban en la entrada de la enorme edificacion, pues los de a os mas avanzados ya estaban pasando. A ellos los de primero se les habia indicado por el mismo guia que los traía desde el avion que esperaran un poco mientras el gran comedor era preparado para los nuevos. Tras unos minutos de ardua espera amenizados por las inentendibles charlas de los chicos a su alrededor, apareció una mujer de delgada de edad avanzada y se postro frente al grupo, su simple presencia era tan imponente que logro el silencio colectivo de los asistentes.

-Sean Bienvenidos a la Universidad Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria- Empezo la mujer -Mi nombre es Minerva Mcgonagall y soy la profesora de transformaciones de la universidad. Antes de acceder al gran comedor y a la ceremonia de seleccion, deberan entrar a los salones de recepcion de la institucion, donde procederan a cambiarse de ropas para vestir el saco o chaleco que representara el uniforme escolar de la institucion. Es mi deber indicarles que esta prenda de ropa, junto a la indumentaria de vestimenta adecuada sera obligatoria para asistir a clases y eventos dentro de la universidad. No obstante, pueden escoger descansar de estas prendas en horas libres y durante las excursiones programadas.

Artias escucho atento y se aseguro de ser de los primeros en pasar, habia perdido a Jeanne en la multitud unos momentos atras, a sabiendas de que seguro se ganaria un pu etazo. En fin, tras unos minutos despues ya estaria de vuelta en el rellano vestido con la chaqueta, la cual poseia ciertas propiedades magicas, o eso se le habria dicho. En realidad no notaba nada fuera de lo comun en la prenda de ropa, pero se le habia dicho que seria de gran ayuda en ocasiones especiales.

Tras unos momentos la gran mayoria de los hombres se hallaban en el rellano vestidos con la misma chaqueta elegante y sobria, unos pantalones negros y zapatos a juego, debajo de la chaqueta usaban una camisa de vestir blanca. Las chicas alli presentes usaban un chaleco de la misma combinacion de colores serios y sobrios de la chaqueta masculina, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas debajo del mismo y el vestuario era completado con una falda de vestir negra que llegaba a cubrir las rodillas y calcetines blancos que cubrian el camino de regreso hasta sus zapatos.

Habrian sido unos minutos en los que su habilidad analitica se habia disparado, analizando el comportamiento de los que le rodeaban simplemente por sus reacciones al "uniforme" y a los demas usandolo. Pensando que tenia que escribir cosas en su libreta, no se percato de que los alumnos estaban siendo reunidos para entrar a otra seccion del edificio al llamado de la mujer, la susodicha profesora. Se dio prisa y se junto a los demas para acceder por una enorme puerta de madera que seria capaz de permitir la entrada a un peque o gigante, o incluso a un troll, una criatura de la que habia leido un poco en el vuelo, realmente le costaba dejar en paz a su cerebro.

Se hallaba ahora en una enorme sala, adornada por vitrales y pinturas, unos enormes comedores se hallaban a los costados, en ellos iban sentados los que el supuso, serian los alumnos de a os mas avanzados, tras mirar un poco a su alrededor hubo un detalle que le impresiono de sobremanera pero a la vez lo sintio como algo natural, algo muy natural: el techo... no era techo en si, era un hermoso cielo nocturno con estrellas, nubes oscuras e incluso una luna menguante que podia divisar en un costado. Se les fue indicado que debian estar al frente del enorme salon. Frente a ellos habia una silla con una mesa al lado y un sombrero posado alli. Aun mas importante, mas atras habia un enorme meson que cubria la anchura de la sala en la que se hallaban sentados varios hombres y mujeres, entre ellos podia divisar a un hombre totalmente vestido de negro con un aspecto sombrio, a una mujer con unas enormes gafas que denotaban excentrisismo por doquier, una vista curiosa conformada por un hombre extremadamente grande y peludo sentado junto a uno mas bien excesivamente enano. Era la mesa de los profesores, eso tenia que ser. pasados unos segundos, la figura central de aquel meson se puso de pie, era un hombre alto y anciano, con una larga barba blanca y anteojos de media luna, vestia un traje de gala blanco.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a la Universidad Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria- hablo en una voz imponentemente alta aquel hombre -Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de esta institucion y quiero recibirlos a todos en un nuevo y glorioso a o de aprendizaje en la magia. Antes de empezar quiero dar unos cuantos avisos: primero, se les esta totalmente recomendado no salir del castillo a los terrenos cercanos y al bosque adyacente, el cual como nuestros alumnos ya saben, le hemos denominado al bosque prohibido, solo es recomendable hacerlo bajo la supervision de personal autorizado, preferiblemente nuestro guardabosques y profesor de criaturas magicas aqui presente, Hagrid- dijo se alando con un ademan al enorme hombre a unos cuantos puestos, quien levanto la mano en se al de saludo a los alumnos- tambien queremos anunciar que este a o tendremos con nosotros al profesor Quirrel a mi izquierda, en el area de defensa contra las artes oscuras y le damos nuevamente la inclusion al profesor Lupin, mas alla - dijo con un ademan similar al anterior, hacia un hombre que Artias reconocio como el hombre del distrito comercial Diagon, aquel que le habia salvado de un impacto seguro -Como el encargado del area de Magia Novedosa, area que tenemos en la Universidad desde el a o pasado y este a o queremos llevar acabo mas alla de las expectativas. Por ultimo, queremos recordarles que el pasillo del cuarto piso esta prohibido y deben contenerse de visitarlo todos aquellos que valoren su vida. Ahora, la ceremonia de seleccion esta apunto de empezar.

El hombre se sento de vuelta en su puesto mientras la profesora Mcgonagall dio un paso al frente y se acerco a la silla ubicada en el centro y se dirigio a los estudiantes.

-Ahora, cuando sean llamados, deberan sentarse aqui- Indico la profesora -se les colocara el sombrero seleccionador que pueden ver a la derecha y el mismo les asignara, a que casa de Hogwarts pertenceran en sus 7 a os de estudio aqui. Sin mas que decir, voy a empezar con los nombres.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que se repetia un patron, un nombre era dicho, un alumno subia y se sentaba, tenia una aparentemente corta conversacion con el sombrero parlante y luego este ultimo gritaba el nombre de una casa, a Artias le revolvia el estomago que llamaran su nombre. Habia estudiado poco sobre la Universidad, pero sabia que estaba dividida en cuatro casas, en honor a los fundadores, con sus diferentes y marcadas obras en el universo de la magia. Se habia perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un nombre le llamo la atencion...

-Jeanne Da Fioretti- Nombro la profesora a lo que la muchacha de tez morena se abrio paso entre la multitud hacia el asiento, una vez sentada con una cara de nervio algo anormal, se le habia colocado el sombrero y tras aproximadamente 2.35 segundos el sombrero exclamo "Ravenclaw". se escucharon aplausos y Artias no pudo evitar sonreir por alguna razon. Pasaron unos veinte minutos mas en los que se oyeron gritos y aplausos por otros alumnos, se escucharon inusualmente fuertes cuando el chico de los anteojos que habia visto en el camino, con el otro chico de la rata, habia sido nombrado a Gryffindor. Tras unos momentos mas, el estomago de Artias se encogio completamente.

-Artias D'lume- Escucho su nombre y sin pensamiento alguno camino como si de un zombie se tratara a la silla y se sento. El sombrero se le fue colocado y escucho un ligero susurro proveniente de la prenda en su cabeza.  
-Ahh... interesante, eres raro y poco comun, raro como un Hufflepuff y genuino como un Slytherin, a su vez tienes inteligencia y coraje, pero te faltan caracteristicas de todo un poco, no tienes la malicia de un Slytherin tampoco...  
-Malicia dices...- contesto Artias - Como el villano de una historia?  
\- Una historia?- pregunto el sombrero -Podriamos decir que si... una historia tiene protagonistas, villanos, personajes de apoyo y aquellos que no se molestan en tomar un papel...  
\- Y dices que tengo los valores de un protagonista?- interrumpio Artias.  
-Ahh... que bueno que lo preguntas- Se rio levemente el sombrero -Pero esa pregunta no me corresponde a mi, tienes fuerza y voluntad pero no se si tengas el molde de un heroe, de un protagonista, pero hay algo aun mas importante que debes saber...

Artias sintio un nudo en la garganta al escuchar lo que el sombrero le diria.

-Muchas veces, aunque la gente no sepa verlo...- empezo el sombrero en un tono que inspiraba confidencia - Los protagonistas no son los personajes mas importantes en una obra, algunos, son algo mas que eso...

Fueron unos segundos de total silencio, como si Artias acabara de recibir una leccion de vida de un sombrero, como quizas acababa de pasar, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, sin una palabra mas que decir al sombrero, pues estaba convencido de que tenia la confidencia para la ultima palabra que iba a decirle

-... Ravenclaw!- Exclamo el sombrero.

Se puso de pie al sonido de los aplausos y lentamente se camino, como si hubiera salido victorioso de una batalla, a la mesa de Ravenclaw, a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros...


End file.
